


Missing You

by orphan_account



Series: IwaDai Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, aged up AU, iwadai, just a tinsy bit of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's never enough time to hold you, kiss you, or tell you that I love you so I don't want to waste my days missing you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is an actual mess of me trying to cram a bunch of feelings into a oneshot. while its mostly self-indulging its good practice in deciding how i want to characterize them for a longer iwadai work thats currently in progress with a friend of mine (ps im sorry jess for neglecting that fic im just utterly stuck)

 

 

           “Hey,” was the only warning Daichi got before Iwaizumi plopped on top of him. The bed sunk in and a loud creak echoed in the dark.

           Daichi grunted at the weight, but brought his hand up to touch the other’s back. “You’re heavy,” he voiced in a sleepy mumble with eyes still shut.

           “Sorry, did I wake you?” Iwaizumi grinned against the other’s neck when his own body reverberated with Daichi’s laugh.

           “Liar. You’re not sorry.”

           “You’re right.” He snuggled closer, lips brushing against one ear with a soft sigh.

           “You’re home early today.” Daichi gently rubbed his back, following the line of his spine.

           “Midnight is early to you?”

           “It’s earlier than usual. I just got home too.”

           “Mm.”

 

           It was quiet for a long moment. Only the sound of their synchronizing breaths hummed rhythmically in the air. Daichi was already beginning to drift back to sleep as his eyes felt heavy again. He hated that he wasn't more awake but the overwhelming fatigue wasn't something he had the energy to fight against. He figured Iwaizumi was the same anyway, but before he could succumb to its temptation, Daichi felt warmth embracing him tighter.

           “I’ve missed you,” Iwaizumi’s voice barely audible.

           Daichi slowly opened his eyes. He didn’t know if he was meant to hear it but he did. His tone was no longer playful. It was soft and fragile and so unlike the Iwaizumi he knew.

           It’s been months since they’ve had any quality time together with different work schedules making it difficult. In the beginning, it wasn't as bad. At least then they were able to eat their meals together. Those were the times they'd find relief in each other and the energy and motivation to endure their time apart. But it didn't take long for stress to accumulate and build a wall between them. Their meals were cut short; apologies and promised next times were given; hugs and kisses were never long enough to savor. They lived like they were on routine. Work, eat, sleep. Eventually it faded to quiet microwavable dinners to coming home late to the other already asleep. Sleep felt wasteful when night was the only time they could be so close. To be able to lie next to each other, but not have the energy to love, kiss, or even hold the other was the worst feeling. It was lonely.

           “Me too,” Daichi replied without thinking. He swallowed hard suddenly feeling like all the tiredness and longing he’s bottled up had finally caught up to him. He clung tighter to the back of Iwaizumi’s shirt and leaned his forehead against his shoulder. “I’ve really missed you, Hajime,” he repeated, this time more weak and desperate.

           The subtle cracking of his voice was enough to make Iwaizumi feel more awake than tired. He carefully pushed himself up to look at the other. Daichi quickly put his arm over his eyes, but even in the dark the former could see the small quiver of his downturned lips.

           Without any hesitation, Iwaizumi held his wrists and attempted to lift them. They wouldn’t budge—not so surprisingly with the small amount of effort he put into it. And while he was completely drained from work, Iwaizumi also knew Daichi was as stubborn as he was if not more. So instead of using more strength, he leaned down and kissed his arm. And then again, and again, and again—until he felt Daichi’s muscles relax enough for him to finally be able to pull them away from his face.

           What’s revealed was Daichi on the verge of tears.

           It wasn’t often that either witnessed the other crying. Iwaizumi’s seen on multiple occasions where Daichi has cried from laughter mostly from their wrestling turned to tickling wars, but there’s only ever been three times when they've both witnessed actual tears. One, when their dog Wan got seriously sick. Two, when they made love for the first time. And three, when they almost broke up. The last being the worst. Iwaizumi never wanted to feel like that again.

           And yet, here he was trying to keep himself from frowning as his heart sunk. Because while it's been years since the time they almost broke up, it felt like the same frustration was coming back to haunt him. He knew that lately things had not necessarily been bad, but wrong. They were always tired and yet still performed this facade of normalcy, telling the other that everything was okay, acting as though it was fine like this.

           It wasn't.

           Looking at Daichi now making the same expression he did back then had made it clear that he was wrong—wrong to have accepted when his superior asked to work over time, wrong to have endured the long days chanting to himself that it'll all be worth it some day only to miss smiles and kisses from the person he’d want to share that some day with, wrong to have counted four times that he's seen Daichi cry.

           His gut twisted and his heart raced as anxiety and panic caught his throat. "Daichi..." 

           "I know...it's different from that time," he said as though reading the other’s mind, then proceeded to wipe the tears that never left his eyes. "And I have no intention of doing that again. Trust me. It's just...this situation really,  _ really _ fucking sucks."

           Iwaizumi paused, eyes slightly widened, then let his shoulders relax as he muffled something sounding like a helpless chuckle. Daichi scrunched his brows in disbelief. “Sorry,” Iwaizumi pulled his smile inward. “I know this isn't the time, but it just suddenly popped into my head,” he tried to contain himself before continuing, “You lose.”

           “...What?”

           “We made a bet on who would break their clean streak first,” he clarified, “And you said the f-bomb. That’s a win for me and a dollar into the swear jar.” Iwaizumi tilted his head toward the jar across the room, not even trying to hide his grin anymore. “You were so sure you’d win, too.”

           Daichi gave him a pointed look. “Swearing in bed doesn’t count.”

           “That rule only applies for sexual circumstances.”

           The argument shifted into a staring contest which lasted all but three seconds. The two never really could last that long when it came to the other whether it was about containing their laughs or initiating a kiss. The combination of their bursts resounded loud, lawless, and liberating. It’s been far too long since they’ve felt genuinely happy.

           Iwaizumi watched Daichi through laughs, always captivated by the way those brown eyes squinted with crinkles at its corners. It made him feel warm like his heart was the Earth’s core spreading its heat to the outer layers of his skin. It made him feel at home, sheltered and embraced. It made him feel completely in love. Always.

           He kissed him quickly mid-laugh and the way it made Daichi smile wider got his heart leaping with the same joy. Daichi pulled him down for another. This time slow to dwell in each other’s softness and cherish all the adoration it held. Much different and much more preferable than the short-lived pecks of hellos and goodbyes.

          They parted reluctantly, letting their foreheads and noses connect in place of their lips as they shared breaths without ever taking away their eyes off the other.

           “Hey,” whispered Iwaizumi.

           “Hey,” Daichi smiled as he whispered back. It made his heart feel light as they spoke in hushed tones as if they were in their own world. No pressure or anything to make them rush. This was their time and only theirs.

           “Let's run away.”

           “Okay.”

           “I'm being serious.”

           “So am I.”

           Iwaizumi stared hard at Daichi as though expecting him to show some hint that he was joking, but there wasn't any. Just those hazy brown eyes looking back at him so gorgeously. “Answering me so seriously...Don't blame if I really end up whisking you away some day.”

           “I won’t.”

           “Honestly you're really testing me here.”

           Daichi grinned and kissed him. “I'm being whole-heartedly serious you know. We've been saving up money for a rainy day and let me tell you it's been pouring and thundering for months now.”

           Iwaizumi laughed into the crook of his neck. “Where would we even go?”

           “Okinawa?”

           “That...doesn't sound too bad actually. And with the extra money from the swear jar we could even afford a decent hotel.” Daichi waited as Iwaizumi pondered the thought a little more. “Alright, let's go.”

           “Next weekend?”

           Iwaizumi nodded, hair tickling Daichi's neck as he did. “I can't wait to have you all to myself,” he sighed.

           “You already do.”

           Daichi could feel Iwaizumi smile against his skin and then pucker as he laid kisses on his neck. First long and sweet then hot and heavy. He wanted to melt in these feelings it gave him. His heart felt like it was floating in a cloud-like bliss yet also grounded by the desire to touch more than just the back of Iwaizumi’s shirt.

           “I have to wake up early tomorrow,” Daichi protested weakly as he felt the other’s hand on his thigh. “And I'm sure you do too.”

           “We can take a sick day.” Iwaizumi kissed his jaw and Daichi held back making a noise.

           It's been so long since they properly touched each other that he's gotten more sensitive. It was more than embarrassing to admit so Daichi hid his blush with a tighter embrace and kiss to Iwaizumi’s clothed shoulder. Despite his attempts, Iwaizumi saw through them and he couldn't help but find him cute.

           “Don't hold back.” Iwaizumi met his eyes with an intensity that got Daichi blushing to his neck and ears. “I've missed hearing your—”

           Daichi placed his hands over the other’s mouth. “Don't say such embarrassing things.”

           Iwaizumi pulled his hand away with his usual frowny pout and a blush that doesn't fall short to the one Daichi had. “It's more embarrassing when you point it out.”

           “Honestly, I never expected you to be the type to say stuff like that.”

           Iwaizumi's blush got a little fiercer. “I-I’m just telling you how I feel.”

           Daichi chuckled. “You're also unexpectedly more easy to tease than I thought.”

           “Why you…!” Iwaizumi playfully rustled Daichi's hair. “You're meaner than I thought you'd be,” he sighed in defeat.

           Daichi didn't deny him and instead wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck so their foreheads touched. “Do you hate me for it?”

           “Never.” Iwaizumi kissed his lips and whispered low, “I have nothing but love for you.”

           Daichi felt his cheeks burn hot. This was exactly why he didn't like when Iwaizumi was so honest about his feelings. It made him feel way too embarrassed but also this overflowing warmth and love he’s afraid he'll become addicted to. “You really are so unfair.”

           “Wha—”

           Daichi kissed him before he could retort anymore. A kiss that said love me always. A second kiss for all the missed days. A little nib urging him to stop making him wait. A third kiss saying please. And ten more kisses just because. It was hard to stop when every touch made them want to linger in the sweet sensation of melting their warmth together. There was no more chatting. Just skin on skin and wet kisses.

           The night was messy, heated, and breathless.

 

           As they lied on their backs with chests heaving and eyes resisting sleep, Iwaizumi pondered his thoughts aloud. “I think...I'm going to find another job.”

           Daichi turned to his side to face him. “Are you sure? You said this job paid well.”

           Iwaizumi turned also and scooched closer to hang his arm over Daichi’s waist. “Yeah but I don't think it's worth the stress. Plus…” He stared at the other already nodding off to sleep and smirked softly. He pulled him in close, kissed his forehead, and mumbled, “I don’t think I can handle another day missing you.”

            Daichi leaned into Iwaizumi’s touch and murmured with a matching smile, “You’re such a sap.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> im going to stick to my hc that iwaizumi is a huge romantic sap without meaning to be
> 
> alsO PLS STOP ME im about to give in to the tempation to write more iwadai oneshots based off songs im currently addicted to when really i should be working on the long fic why am i like this OTL


End file.
